The present invention relates to a boot, in particular a ski boot, with a monolithic structure.
As known, ski boots are generally composed of a shell to which a front quarter and a rear quarter are pivotably connected, which, by a variety of closing means, are secured to a skier's leg.
With the solutions of the prior art, it turns out that in order to obtain a certain stiffness of the boot, especially when using the edges of the ski to brake or turn, when the boot is stressed laterally, it is necessary to use relatively high thicknesses in the manufacture of the components of the boot.
Another disadvantage which is found in prior art boots is represented by the fact that remarkable problems are encountered in avoiding bulging of the boot in the heel parts, which disadvantage is further increased by the fact that presently only one closing lever is provided between the quarters.
Still another disadvantage is represented by the fact that the foot is not restrained in a stable way within the boot, since by rotating the front quarter on the shell, the quarter detaches from shell, thereby leaving an empty space, with the consequent necessity of carrying out the securing of the foot by means of foot securing mechanisms with a 45 degrees locking.
Still another disadvantage which can be found in the prior art is represented by the fact that, in order to perform the securing of the boot, it is necessary to perform a remarkable effort since, besides the strictly necessary effort required to perform the securing of the quarters, it is also necessary to overcome the resistance due to the frictions related to the movement of the quarter on the shell, as well as those due to the antagonism of the various elements which are tightened simultaneously.